


Cool Rider (Burn Me Through)

by neolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Greaser Louis, M/M, biker louis, biker/pretend harry, grease 2 au, im sorry if that disappoints you, new guy harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolouis/pseuds/neolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's the cool rider and there's ordinary Harry. Louis probably likes them both.</p><p>AU biker/greaser louis / biker/new guy harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Rider (Burn Me Through)

**Author's Note:**

> look im aware. tbh both grease and grease 2 are my favourite movies growing up so I like them both and it just saddens me that more than half the fandom has shunned grease 2. personally I think other than the storyline, the idea of the movies are the same - one of the main characters change for the other but the other one can accept them for who they are, really. 
> 
> so anyway I hope you'll enjoy this. cheers

It's the beginning of senior year, Louis is finally having his title as the leader of the school. Rydell High is still as loud, as crazy and a bit hyped. The first day of school he has put on his jacket, the very own from the previous leader, the black leather with small, gray bird prints below his shoulder blades.   
  
T-Birds, as they call it. The most influential group in the school, with its leader being on top of the student body. Louis likes being the centre of attention, and he likes being surrounded by his loyal friends so he hasn't a thing to complain. Except that he has to be perfect. Because as of today, as the chosen one, everyone will bow down to him, because everyone will follow him.  
  
Today is a new day, but same old same old Louis hears his friends complain about him being late, as the constitutional part of being what he is is not to be exactly that.   
  
'Let's go.' He doesn't give a chance for his mates to apologise, instead he smirks and chews his gum, fixing his greasy, chocolate hair with the small comb he has in his pocket. They wait at the school yard for the school bell until it rings.  
  
Everything is cool. Just the way he's imagined.   
  
That was until he sees the new student walk down the hallway as he gawks under the tap water, into the sink. Louis' wiped the wetness on the corner of his lips while watching his lean body approach the line of lockers with spray paint all over their doors. The three men behind him start over to the new guy and Louis doesn't notice. He didn't even remember to give them orders.  
  
'Yo, man. Can't you read?' Liam says, slamming the locker door shut, and Louis can see the surprised look on the newbie's face. He looks like the innocent type. Really not cool. Liam continues to slam the words on the doors, 'It says T-Birds. All these belong to us.'  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't know,' the new guy says. He doesn't stutter, which is quite impressive.  
  
'Hey, it's cool. As long as you remember to stay away,' Niall says, his lips pull at one corner.  
  
'I won't be intimidated by these losers if I were you,' Louis interrupts, immediately stopping his tails at their warning. He has the gum still in his mouth, and he keeps chewing as he smiles at the new guy, an amused smile at that, before he turns and walks away with the three following him from behind.  
  
*  
  
Harry finds him rather attractive.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry's first week at school isn't all that bad. He's learnt that he's in the same Biology and English classes with the small man he met on the first day. Louis, if he's not mistaken, is his name. Friday afternoon he has gym for last period, and the guy seems to be skipping class with his mates and other four girls with pink jackets. He sees a group of bikers behind the school gate, sees how Louis exchanges insults with the large man on the motorcycle.   
  
Harry likes how he flips his natural fringe back following his usual wave. How he smirks when the bikers leave.   
  
'Harry!' It's the nice girl with the same pink jacket he sees the greaser guys' girl friends are wearing, although hers is much softer. His cousin has made her promise to help him survive the school, with she being a repeater in senior year and all.   
  
'Oh, hi, Sophia,' Harry calls, fingers poking through the gaps between the steel of the gate as he watches the group of black and pink walk their way across the road.  
  
'How's school?'  
  
Sophia doesn't get the answer to her question. Instead she follows Harry's gaze at the road and sees her friends by the other side of the street. 'What are you looking at?'  
  
'What's the deal with Louis?' Harry asks.  
  
'Oh, he's one of my good friends, Louis is the leader of t-' she stops when she sees the look in Harry's eyes as they fix on the man in topic. There's a hint of glimmering hope penetrating through them and as she catches on, she gasps. 'Oh, no, no, Harry. You see, Louis is a T-Bird which means you can look but not approach. You can't even be friends with him. They'll not appreciate your friendly- There's a code that says so and-' Sophia lets out a worried sound when Harry doesn't seem to listen.  
  
But Harry smiles then. 'Maybe that can change.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The bowling stadium is full of familiar faces. Earlier today Louis has informed to his mates at the school track that they were going to go there this night and normally a leader's words are spread, not just because he's loud. Everyone respects the guy so if he says he's jumping off a cliff every single one will jump before him.  
  
He likes bowling, sure, but the Pink Ladies team always wins. It's not like he cares anyway - win or lose the girls will still give them the winning prize. A kiss. Not one Louis looks forward to but it saves his pride. This night Louis has passed, just because everything bores him. At one point he even tells the girls to take a hike.   
  
'You think you're so mighty?' a brunette Pink Lady shouts, evidently insulted.  
  
'Hey, I can kiss who I want, when I want,' Louis mutters darkly, sipping on his cigarette. A blow of smoke escapes his nostrils.  
  
'Yeah?' the girl asks again, voice still high.  
  
Louis crushes the tar on the tabletop and takes another chewing gum from his jacket pocket. 'Yeah, I could kiss the next person who walks through that door if I want to.' His head nods to the entrance, where an old, cranky woman has entered with a broom in her hands.   
  
He hears the team snicker at it.   
  
'Well, be my guest!'   
  
Louis rolls his eyes at his mates who join in the laughter so as he chews his gum he walks to the entrance, grabbing the person who's just entered by the collar and pulling him down into a short kiss. It's the new guy, he knows, and it's much better than the janitor, he guesses. And the kiss wasn't bad, too, he won't complain if the man pulls him back into another after he pushed him away. Surprisingly he enjoyed it even for that short moment. He turns to his gang and shrugs before turning back to leave the building with a satisfied smirk.  
  
It's offended the girl.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In Biology class, Louis always sits on the head of his chair, his back against the window and feet on his desk. He always notices Harry staring at him as he chews his gum, but it's not like he's interested.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Louis doesn't want to join the musical. He doesn't know why he has to ruin his reputation by singing in front of the school body when he's gained all the attention he wants. The principal has asked him personally to participate, and it's not like he has that much power to decline her. So, here he is, practicing for his turn with the newbie in school, the smart guy from an elite school, important enough to be announced through the speakers, playing the piano.  
  
He pretends singing along with the rest of the group, pretends to not notice Harry looking at him, pretends like he's the coolest guy in school. Then, he hears him speak within all the echoes of voices, to him.  
  
'When are you free?'   
  
'What're you talking about? I'm always free,' Louis says, smirking at his men.   
  
Harry has this excited smile as he continues on to the melody until the end of practice.  
  
*  
  
Ten minutes later, the students start to scatter all over the room, one by one leaving through the main door. As Louis packs his things and Harry helps, the curly head asks again, 'Are you free after school?'  
  
'Uh, yeah. Busy,' Louis shrugs, picking up his props.   
  
'Tomorrow?'  
  
Louis sighs. 'Busy.'  
  
'You just don't kiss someone-'  
  
'Forget it. It's just a stupid dare, okay?' He turns away, heading to the back door.   
  
'You forgot this,' Harry says, knelt down with a book in his hand. He sees Louis stop, head up for a moment before he turns and walks to him again.   
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'How about the day after tomorrow?'   
  
Louis sighs again, now left only annoyance after mixed with guilt, and turns to leave again.  
  
'Louis?'  
  
'Look, when are you going to get the picture?' he says, spinning around. 'Even if I wanted to be with a lad, I'd want him to be a dream on a mean machine. With hell in his eyes.' Louis is looking at the ceiling, a grin on his face. 'A cool rider, that's what I want. I want someone who can chase me through the wind, and pull me off my bike. That's what I want. I don't want an ordinary boy. So, stop, alright?'  
  
Harry looks at him with his cold, green eyes, and it brings back the guilt in Louis.  
  
*  
  
That's the way it's going to be, that's the way that Louis feels. He lets the curly haired leave.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Just a cool rider, right? Harry can do that. It's not completely hopeless; Harry isn't one to give up so easy, let alone on someone he's starting to really, seriously like. There's something about Louis that makes him feel like he's flying, feel like his heart beat faster than the wind. And well, he could see if the wind was faster, if he tried riding a bike. Prove his feelings are right.  
  
It's not that hard, is it?  
  
*  
  
'Yo, Shakespeare.' It's Niall, the blonde of the T-Birds, who's taken a seat next to him in the back of the drama class. Where no one ever goes. Harry's just given him a silent nod, as if he weren't just approached by one of the leaders at school. 'So, I've this homework due tomorrow and I just realised this morning I'm having trouble with it.' There's this loud cackle coming from the guy as he tells his problem. Harry stays silent, so Niall clears his throat. 'Um, yeah. So, can you help? I'll pay you whatever.'  
  
'It doesn't matter as long as it's motorcycle, isn't it?'   
  
'What?' Niall looks at where he's looking, his gang and leader, and shrugs. 'Yeah? Probably? What're you saying?'  
  
Harry turns his head to him, smiling sweetly. 'I'm saying you got yourself a deal.'  
  
'Alright!' Niall laughs at their handshake and fake coughs, fixing his hair. 'And remember. I've got a rep to protect.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It turns to be quite a business. Even Liam, the one who warned him about the lockers, has come for his help, paying him more to protect his reputation. Now that he sees it, they have the same habit - they fix their hair when they can with the comb each of them has in their pockets.  
  
Somehow, only Louis can make him crazy about it.  
  
In a good way.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The next few months he's collected the money he needs for a motorcycle. At least, the used one, so he has to fix it himself. He's going to paint it black and red, the way he learned Louis likes. So one day he goes to the store to buy the parts he needs. Tire, engine, pipe, wheels, everything he can to build his own ride.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
He paints and he paints and he _tries_ to start the engine.  
  
*  
  
The weight of the compartments isn't suitable for the wheels. Harry is a loser.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The next month he finally has a working bike, with new engine, with bigger wheels and larger headlight. The exhaust pipe is always fitting. Refreshed paints, too. Now, all he has to do is actually try to ride it.  
  
It's not hard, he's used to it already. But knowing just that isn't going to change Louis' mind. He has to know how to control their balance with one wheel on the ground, or with two while drifting and circling a tree. And to pull the vehicle up with his force over a car, and land perfectly after flying in the air.   
  
It's all too much, and everyday he's come home with new bruises and cuts.   
  
*  
  
'Harry, what're you doing?'  
  
Sophia has caught him during his practice, face full of shock. She sees him smile, and not respond at all, as he walks his bike further away.  
  
'This isn't for...' she hesitates, 'Louis?'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It's another bowling night, again Louis is bored. Then the dark haired of the group calls to tell him about the bikers waiting outside the point in his ears. His friends follow him behind as Louis approaches the door. The bikers' number is more than thrice theirs. And his bike is parked somewhere in between the steel. Louis is afraid, of course, but he maintains his cool.  
  
'Where's your ride, tiny? And the rest of your game?' the enemy says, his voice rough.  
  
'Being cowards, are we?' Louis says.  
  
The enemy laughs at his remark, and attempts to scare the shit out of him when they hear the sound of an exhaust engine coming from the car behind them. A rider appears from the darkness, through the line of cycles, sending their whole weight to the ground.   
  
*  
  
Louis isn't going to lie; the rider's skills are mesmerizing. He watches as he drives his way onto one fender, and stopping on top of it, giving Louis time to watch the lower part of his face illuminated under the moonlight. Silently Louis curses the huge goggles that cover half the mysterious man's face.  
  
He swears he saw him grin directly at him.  
  
The ride flies into the darkness again, until everyone sees it push the butt of the enemy's motor.  
  
'Retreat!'  
  
*  
  
It's almost depressing. The police has come and chased the wheels, along with the mystery man.   
  
But that's not the worse part. People have gone back inside to bowl, and he was alone.  The mysterious man has come back and offered him to ride with him, only to take it back when the other T-Birds reappeared to find their leader.  
  
Louis didn't know. He was never serious about wanting to find a cooler rider, but after seeing the scene, he's impressed. Perhaps it is what he's been searching for. A new competitor.  
  
That competitor seems to know it, too.  
  
_Who the fuck is that guy_.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'And the mystery of the man in black remains!' Harry laughs at the retelling of the rumours that are going around the school.   
  
He's in the chemistry lab with Sophia before second period. They're the only ones in the room, so it's safe for her to praise the man. It's true; Harry as the mysterious, cool rider has been the main topic for weeks. And he's proud of that.  
  
Even more so that Louis is one of those who speak of it.  
  
'You know, next time I'm going to meet him and say,' Harry leans in to the bench, index finger pointing upwards, 'Louis-'  
  
And just as he says it, the group of leathers enters the room, laughing at some joke the leader was telling. Louis zips his lips soon as he sees curly sitting across his stool, just smirks to the ground and pulls his jacket forward.  
  
Harry sees Sophia's signal, and he swallows. He's going to do it. He's going to tell Louis who he is.  
  
'Louis,' he says, nervous.  
  
'Yeah,' Louis looks up from his book, ocean blue eyes staring straight into the greens, causing Harry to forget all he's prepared in his head.   
  
'Uh...'   
  
It's clear, the blush on his face, as Harry is naturally pale, and Louis notices his every reaction. 'Yeah?'  
  
'Noth'n. Just, hi.'  
  
Harry shrugs at Sophia who presses her lips together in pity as he escapes the gang.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Every Saturday, Louis works half day at the workshop. He's minding his own business, but someone grabs his attention from the complaining customers.   
  
The mysterious rider's waiting for him just by his bike, and he has to maintain his cool when he approaches him.   
  
'Up for a race?' the man's voice is deep, almost like a growl. Almost like he's forcing it. _Almost_.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
If there's anything that turns him on, it's race.  
  
*  
  
Five minutes into their chase for the hill, Louis has a feeling the rider is mocking him. He's at his normal speed, but the rider's still far behind. Louis knows it's not his limit - the man isn't even close to warming up. He's doing it on purpose and Louis is offended.  
  
'You're wasting my time, man. I've ditched work for this,' Louis complains, looking over his shoulder. He can't see it, but he feels the man laugh at it as his motor screams. Not long after, the rider catches up to him and Louis smirks.   
  
The real race has just begun.  
  
*  
  
The rider's normal speed is 120 miles per hour, Louis has learned, which is sick and dangerous, but it's only threatened his pride more so Louis increases his speed past that, to 150.   
  
He almost reaches the rider, but the stranger just smiles and increases their distance once again.   
  
Too fast for Louis to notice the deep dimples on his face.  
  
*  
  
179\. _Holy shit_.   
  
The man has no fear. Louis is almost trembling. His hands shake on the clutches, but his face stays calm, never mind his twitching brows.  
  
180\. _Fuck_. This is getting ridiculous.  
  
Louis swears to himself that he'll surrender if he accelerates more.   
  
*  
  
Louis thought the crazy rider was going to lead the way again when he caught up but the man maintains the same speed.   
  
It really didn't cross his mind that the man would pull him off his motorcycle onto his lap. It really didn't cross his mind that the man is much larger than him to be capable of doing such thing.  
  
The wind is opposing, a scary speed. But the beat of his heart's is _terrifying_.  
  
*  
  
Of course, Louis doesn't give in that easy. He pulls an angry face as he looks over the rider's broad shoulder to see his bike lay in the middle of the road, facing opposite to its initial direction.  
  
*  
  
'What do you think you're doing?' Louis asks, face angry.  
  
Harry can see his tan gets redder, and he holds the urge to laugh. He chuckles, though. 'Hold on tight. We're going uphill.'  
  
'You're going to pay for my bike.'  
  
*  
  
Louis doesn't say it, but he likes it. He likes the quick wind, the man's scent, how his figure tower against him. As they pass through the woods, Louis wraps his arms around his back, clutching and facing up as he closes his eyes.   
  
It's a hell of a ride, yet somehow he feels safe in the stranger's arms.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
So they kissed. Frustrating, how they did with the stupid goggles still on the rider's face. What's even more frustrating is his lips feel too familiar. Soft, plump, sugary, addictive. Fucking frustrating. Even fucking more frustrating when he wants them on his again since, more on the next two weeks, more during English class.   
  
_Who is that guy_.  
  
The goggles are stupid, if Louis has to be honest. Not just because they block the view of his face, but because they look stupid. If there's one thing not cool about that guy, it's his goggles. And his smile. And the way he fakes his voice from hell knows what it actually sounds like.   
  
It seems like the only thing that makes him cool is his biking skills.   
  
'Mr. Tomlinson,' the teacher says seconds after the bell starts ringing. For the first time since he spaced out, Louis looks up at the her. 'You'll have to stay for a bit.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry is waiting by the stairs when he hears a childish mumbling coming his way. He's figured Louis received _the_ lecture, by the way he's stomping, but he catches up anyway down the stairs.   
  
'Ms. Fray isn't impressed, huh?' Harry asks, walking beside his crush.  
  
Louis looks at him, and at this moment he can literally show his exasperation to the whole school. 'It's not what she's expected so _I have to do the paper all over again_ ,' he mimics the teacher's accent as he says it.  
  
'You know if you want, I can help you with it,' Harry suggests, his eyes shine.  
  
'Think about it.'   
  
At that time, the other T-Birds come, and Harry walks down the next stair, where he turns over to see Louis chew his white gum seeming mindlessly.   
  
The blue eyes fix on him, ironically as if he were thinking.  
  
'Yeah,' Louis says, 'I'll think about it.'  
  
This Harry guy seems a bit mysterious, too.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He did think about it.   
  
The next Saturday, they meet at the breakfast restaurant near the school. Louis doesn't know why but he tried to look his best, though he's wearing the same thing he wears everyday at school, the marked black jacket over his sleeveless black shirt. He's added extra grease on his hair because apparently it's cool. And he looks good with it.  
  
Using the spoon, he checks his small fringe over his forehead, twirling it down, in his reflection. He's aware Harry is watching him, but he likes the attention either way. Maybe that, or maybe he's feeling uneasy because it's only the two of them. There's a familiar feeling when he's with this guy. Something he can't figure out.  
  
Perhaps he's almost reached him. _Almost_.  
  
*  
  
'Look, I don't usually do this bad in English, you know? It's just that I have so many things to think about,' Louis rambles as he looks into the spoon.   
  
Harry leans in to the table. 'Yeah? You wanna talk about it?'   
  
'No, it's just this person.'  
  
'What about him?' Harry doesn't really want to hear about it, but he guesses he has to.   
  
Louis sighs. 'I always have dreamed to meet someone who could make me feel the way I feel whenever I'm on my bike, you see?'  
  
'It's the cool rider,' Harry grins, suddenly engaged into the conversation.   
  
'Yeah, how'd you know?'   
  
*  
  
It's not that surprising, though, as rumours have spread about his interest in the mysterious man. But he figures not one knows about his confusing sexuality, except this boy before him though, since it was the only way to make him stop asking him out.  
  
He never gives up.  
  
'Well, anyway,' Louis copies Harry's shrug, 'Yeah, him. Out of nowhere he's just there. Like some dream turns to reality.'  
  
*  
  
'Do you think I'm dreaming, Haz?'  
  
*  
  
Harry's just going to pretend his new nickname didn't just almost give him a heart attack.   
  
'I don't think so, no,' he says.  
  
'It's weird.'  
  
'Weird?'  
  
'Excitingly weird.'   
  
_Louis has the most wonderful smile_.  
  
*  
  
'But the problem is I don't even know who he is.'  
  
'What do you mean?'   
  
'What if behind those goggles he's just an ordinary guy?' Louis says, 'Will he be worth the sacrifice I'll make against my own team then?'  
  
'Will he?'  
  
Fact is, the question stops the gears in his head. Louis always thinks about the outcome, about the two possibilities, but he never seems to find the answer. Maybe his feelings aren't at all real.  
  
He had to think twice.  
  
'Let's just get back to the essay, yeah?' Louis says.  
  
*  
  
Harry laughs at the paper. _Dares he_.  
  
'"Hamlet went stupid when he caught his mother _doing it_ with his uncle."'  
  
'It's not great, I get it,' Louis glares at him, 'Didn't have to laugh, Haz.'  
  
'No, I'm sorry,' Harry says, holding in his laugh, his dimples show.  
  
Louis finds it amusing, though, and adorable how hard he tries to press his lips together. At last, he smiles and lets the boy know it's okay to make fun of his sentence.  
  
'Fine, genius, what can I do with it?' he asks.  
  
'You could put it like, "He was tormented by his mother's incestuous relationship with his uncle",' Harry says, his cheeks red.  
  
*  
  
Louis snorts right away.  
  
'Incestuous,' he literally writes it on his paper with big bold red colour, 'Fray's gon' flip when she reads this.'  
  
The curly head just watches him in admiration.  
  
' _Incestuous_ ,' Louis repeats, lips pouting as he does. Then, he looks at Harry once again, a soft smile on his face. 'You're really smart, you know that? You must think I'm idiotic.'  
  
*  
  
'Actually, I think you're terrific,' Harry says, and not only because he likes the guy. He wouldn't have done all the things he did for him if he hadn't thought so; there's something about Louis that attracts him, and the half year of trying to find it in vain tells him he will never get the answer. He likes the guy so much, and that's it.  
  
The way Louis makes him feel whenever he looks at him in the eye, is enough to prove it.  
  
'Get out of here,' he says, and once, in front of Harry, or anyone for that matters, Louis blushes, 'I don't know any of these deep shit like you do.'  
  
'I just happen to know big words.'  
  
'Well, I can give compliments to who I want,' Louis says.  
  
'To _whom_ ,' Harry corrects.  
  
'To who, to whom, to you that's who!' Louis laughs.  
  
He's too beautiful Harry can't say another word.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The study 'date' wasn't as bad as Louis expected. He enjoys Harry's company, with his bad jokes, random nonsense and ugh, adorable, wonderful smile. Just calling it a date tells him the boy isn't that bad.   
  
By the end of the meeting, he doesn't remember how they reached their current topic.  
  
'Anyone would want to go out with you,' Louis says, and he means it, too.  
  
They're outside the restaurant now, near the pillar to the entrance, and Harry is leaning against it. His lean figure casts shadows over his own on the clean cement. Louis doesn't even know why that makes him smile.  
  
'And you?'   
  
'Yeah, right. That's just what I need,' Louis says sarcastically, and before he realises it. 'Shit, I didn't mean that.'  
  
Harry's face's turned into a scowl.  
  
'Look, there's this T-Bird code. Hell, a leader's code. We can't just mingle with random people. And the people at school would talk about it. I have-'  
  
'You have a rep to protect,' Harry quotes before Louis could finish, eyes rolling to the sky. 'Well, that code sucks, Lou.'  
  
With that, Harry leaves.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
_Why can't he see the real me, behind my charades. Will I have to pretend for the rest of my life to be worth it?_  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It's decided. Harry will tell him tonight, before the musical. He's promised Louis that he'll come. As the rider, he did.   
  
The school gym is crowded with students, tickets all over the place. He has to play the piano, but really, Louis is more important. After all, they've prepared backup for a reason.  
  
So, that night, Louis is searching, tipping his toes to see over the sea of people.  
  
'Hi.'  
  
Louis turns to see the fucking goggles.  
  
'Yeah,' he smiles, 'Hi.'  
  
*   
  
Why do things happen whenever he tries to tell Louis the truth?   
  
Harry hears the popping sounds of gears, engines crying at the bikes' speed. He's charged his own, promising Louis he'll be back before racing to the left from the school's entrance.  
  
There were the same number of people from his first appearance as the rider, more maybe, following behind him. They're taking their revenge and Harry isn't going to allow it.   
  
It's either surrendering, or risking his life for his life. A few meters ahead is where a deep nothingness waits, the underground works. The last minute before he decides to ignore the warning sign, he hears Louis' voice.  
  
He closes his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Louis drifts his motorcycle just before the edge of the cliff. The chasers have dispersed to an escape.   
  
He looks down, at the blackness. A surge of pain sweeps through his vein, his heart feels clenched.   
  
No one could survive that high, with such speed. No fucking one.  
  
Louis never notices his own tears.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It's funny how two different people could make him feel the same way, and both are missing that night in the musical. If Harry hadn't called in sick, Louis would have thought they were the same person.  
  
He feels particularly empty that night. Broken, to be precise.   
  
Still, he wins.  
  
He gets to be the king of the Luau event this summer with some Pink Lady. Not that it matters now.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry hasn't come to school since that night. The teachers have said he's staying at the hospital, but when Louis went to visit, he wasn't there.   
  
It's almost as if he missed the deadline. For him to choose either of them, and missed his chance. They're both missing.   
  
If only he could turn back time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The Luau is starting, students start dancing, some drinking the juice from the bar. And Louis - well, Louis. He's on some shit wooden raft on a pool and as a king they expect him to just sit there and watch. He even has to face the Pink Lady.  
  
There's that grumbling noise again, which means the enemy is crashing their party. The number is lower, though, probably because the cool rider's gone.   
  
Louis watches as they hit the stalls, cruising through poor, scared people and laughing. He wants to get off this raft and on to his bike. Anything, to make them pay.  
  
*  
  
Louis can't stay still until Harry comes back to the scene. His leg is still recovering, but he pushes the pedal, forcing maximum speed to scare the cowards off.   
  
*  
  
It's him. The way his motorcycle flies over the pool, over them and hit the back of the enemy's leader's wheels, attracting his side to the ground and making him whimper in pain. One foot is stuck under the large vehicle and the attacker, strangely, pulls it away from the victim.  
  
Louis pedals the raft back to land.  
  
*  
  
Harry sighs. He's sitting on his knees to check the bruise on the man's ankle but receives a hiss instead.  
  
'Harold?'   
  
It's Louis' voice seeping through the murmuring of the crowd. Harry takes a deep breath and stands up to face the smaller man.   
  
'Shakespeare?' Niall and Liam call at the same time from behind him.  
  
*  
  
'It's you.'  
  
He doesn't wear the stupid goggles and the helmet anymore, just showing his nervous dimples and chocolate bun. It's even more attractive that way, Louis thinks.  
  
'You seriously did all this?'  
  
'I wanted to tell you-' Harry mutters.  
  
'Well, shit. You are an ordinary guy, after all,' Louis says, his tone sharp.   
  
But just as Harry is about ready to face rejection, Louis grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him so their lips meet again. The longing; Louis has missed them. He can hear the gasps all around them but he doesn't care. It matters most that he did this without having to think about it, in front of hundred's eyes. That's most impressive.  
  
'Yeah, stop it,' Louis says immediately after he pushes Harry away from his own initiation.   
  
'What?'   
  
'No, I mean, no more pretending,' Louis says, serving a playful punch on Harry's chest.  
  
*  
  
Harry's eyes widen when Louis takes off his T-Bird jacket and tosses it to Niall, for the first time the whole school has seen it.  
  
'I'm not the perfect leader you want me to be, and I don't give a shit. Alright?' Louis has announced it to the crowd. He points his finger at the large man. 'This man is my choice.'  
  
'Is it worth it?' Harry whispers.  
  
'All that you are,' Louis says, pulling him back closer, 'is all that I need.' He's whispering the last bit, 'Not any more of that fucking pretend, yeah? And it'll be worth it.'  
  
The dimpled smile is all Louis wanted to see.  
  
*  
  
*

*  
  
Graduation day is here. Everyone's put on their robe, and prepared their rolls. Harry has waited for him in the front of the lines of students, with the _other_ Pink Ladies.   
  
'Come on, Mr. Tomlinson!' Ms. Fray has called when the four boys have passed through the school entrance.   
  
Louis has his gum, _check_ , his T-Bird jacket on, _check_ , his three idiots, _check_.   
  
Nothing has changed. The school accepted him for who he is.  
  
He's still the perfect leader.  
  
With beautiful rider by his side.  
  
Harry,

 _check_.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*

**Author's Note:**

> look dont hate me for this I didnt say I'm a good writer.
> 
> thanks for giving this a chance!


End file.
